Taking a Gamble
by Sculla
Summary: Clint has to return to his cover identity as Brian Gamble to retrieve Alex Montel from his old SWAT team but he's not sure about reprising his old cover, especially since Gamble has...piercings.


_**AN: A fill from the Avengers Kinkmeme. SLASH**_

_**The prompter wanted RDJ with an ear piercing and I had the idea of Clint having to get his own for a cover (Gamble is SWAT) but was too chicken; therefore Tony declared he would get one if Clint would get his.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Walking through the hallway to the room only added a couple of extra minutes to his commute to the labs and Tony hadn't seen Clint since Wednesday and that was nearly four days ago. He was sure Bruce wouldn't mind him being fifteen or so minutes late; the SHIELD engineers would but he didn't really care what they thought.

Tony stepped to the side to allow what looked like a new recruit carrying several boxes of files to go passed before he stepped forward and rapped his knuckles against the door. His platinum ring clanged against the metal barrier as he knocked; looking down at the silver band he smirked and tapped it against the door several more times; the two metals causing a high pitched clang. "Hawkeye, open up. I know you're in there." Upon receiving no response he rolled his eyes and tapped again. "Barton, open the door." Again there was no response and this time Tony frowned and eyed the door cautiously. "Clint?" he asked softly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice as another SHIELD recruit walked passed and eyed him curiously.

There was a muted thud from the other side before the door cracked open revealing half a face partially concealed in shadow and one blue eye. "What?"

Tony leant back and raised an offended eyebrow. "What do you mean what? I haven't seen you in four days! I thought I meant more to you than that, but if you're just going to hide away in your secret SHIELD bunker when you have a perfectly excellent suite back in the Tower, have it your way."

The blue eye rolled and the door opened fully as Clint spun and walked back into the room, signally for the billionaire to follow if he wanted to. The archer dropped back onto the head of the single bunk and pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them before dropping his chin onto his knees and looking up at the suddenly concerned Stark.

Tony eyed the depressed looking figure on the bed warily before he slowly stepped into the room and shut the door. The light from the hallway was cut off and room dropped into almost darkness, the small desk lamp attached to the wall above the dresser only partially lit the room, casting a majority of the objects into shadow including Clint.

"Want to tell me why you're hiding here instead of your usual spots in the ducts?" Tony asked as he moved over and pulled the single chair beside the desk out and dropped into it. He watched as Clint shrugged his shoulders still looking morose, even though his eyes had dropped from Tony to stare at the closed folder lying almost harmlessly at the foot of the bed; harmlessly in a technical sense, Tony was sure what ever was in that folder was going to cause literal damage if it was making Clint act like this.

"Natasha knows all my hiding spots in the ducts; she wouldn't expect me to hide here." Clint answered after a few seconds of silence. A small frown graced his features and he looked back at Tony suspiciously. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

Tony smirked and swung the seat back onto its two back legs. "Wouldn't you like to know." He responded with a tooth grin.

"You had JARVIS hack into the security cameras." Clint stated with an exasperated eye roll before quieting and staring back at the folder warily.

Ok, now Tony was definitely curious as to what was in the folder. "So…" the billionaire started before trailing off with a raised eyebrow. When Clint didn't react to the hint he sighed and dropped his chair back onto four legs and gestured to the file pointedly. "What's that?" he asked.

"A mission." Clint said to his knees.

Tony heaved a sigh and counted to ten in his head; _well duh_, he thought but didn't say aloud, that would just make Clint avoid giving any sort of answer. "Are you going to be back before my birthday? Because I'm going to have a big party; there'll be girls, booze, girls, music, and alcohol and did I mention girls? Cause there will be girls…hot ones." Tony added with a pointed leer in the archer's direction. Clint just rolled his eyes at the action. "If you don't come who is going to protect me from Cap's Disappointed Face? Because that face, it is full of disappointment and makes me feel bad and guilty, like I kicked a disabled orphan's puppy. Cap's Disappointed Face is stronger than Pepper's Disappointed Face; I didn't think it was possible until it was directed at me. And both of them will be there; Pepper because she's the one organizing it because clearly I don't have the skills and Cap will be there because Pepper would give me the Disappointed Face if I didn't. Do you know what that means? It means there will be _twice_ the Disappointed Face pointed in my direction. You can protect me from them, you are my only hope of not feeling guilty and cutting the night short resulting in the hot drunk girls not being hot drunk girls, but hot sober girls who aren't as fun."

Clint tilted his head just enough so that he could look at Tony from beneath his eyelashes. "You shouldn't be having fun with hot drunk or sober girls." He deadpanned.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and swung the chair back onto its rear two legs. "If you don't come to my birthday then you can't stop me." He replied. Clint snorted but he sunk his chin back behind his knees and his eyes returned unnervingly to the closed folder. Deciding the archer shouldn't have left it so close to him, Tony reached over and snatched it up, sliding his chair a couple of feet away in case the agent was going to lunge after him. He grinned triumphantly at Clint but his superior smirk dropped of his face when he found that the archer hadn't even moved apart from tilting his head slightly to keep the file in sight. Okay then, whatever was in the file was seriously bothering the usually animated and acerbic agent.

Cracking open the file, Tony scanned over the first few sheets without saying anything. The giant bold red lettered CONFIDENTIAL stamped onto every sheet was duly ignored as he perused the information within the folder. The name Alexander Montel drew a vague memory of a news broadcast a few days ago, something about a French drug lord and one hundred million dollars. The small 5x4 photograph of Clint wearing an LA SWAT uniform however made him pause. Tony took in the image of Clint wearing the dark blue and black uniform and tactical gear and felt warmth pool in his abdomen; the archer looked hot. _Uniform kink!_ His mind supplied rather unhelpfully.

"It was an undercover operation that ended about two months before….well before Loki." Clint provided in a near whisper. "I was part of a SWAT team; SHIELD suspected criminal involvement in the precinct but something more important came up before I could get anything concrete. Dishonourable discharge was the easiest way to get out, the hostage situation at the bank provided an opportunity and I took it."

"You shot a hostage." Tony answered with a frown as he looked up from the file to Clint.

The archer gave him a flat look in return. "I couldn't let anyone know SHIELD was involved, I wasn't able to break cover. She was fine, SHIELD made sure she had the best medical care and was well compensated."

"So why do you have to go back?" Tony asked. "I'm assuming that's what this is, how did SHIELD get SWAT to take you back?"

Clint huffed a short laugh. "I'm not going back to work _with_ SWAT. Don't you pay attention to the news? There's one hundred million dollars up for whoever snatches Montel out from underneath SWAT's noses. That's practically a dinner bell to any dirty cops in the precinct; Brian Gamble is offering his not inconsiderable skills to anyone of them who is willing to take the risk." Clint explained. "It's pretty much a walk in the park in terms of mission difficultly." He added with a dismissive wave.

Tony nodded in understanding even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure he understood the mission correctly, however that didn't explain why Clint looked so spooked earlier. Turning back to the file he flipped through a couple more pages in an attempt to garner any further information. There was a small profile section on Brian Gamble's old partner, Jim Street; Tony thought he seemed like a rather by the book kind of guy, even if he did have the brooding hot guy look going for him. The officer's new team was also listed with their own profiles; Chris Sanchez, Deacon Kaye, Michael Boxer whose sister used to date Jim Street and TJ McCabe. However it was the Sergeant in charge that made Tony do a spit-take; Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson could have been Fury without the eye patch.

"Fury's twin brother." Clint answered before Tony could even open his mouth to ask. "He knows something's going to go down but not when and how."

"There is _two _of them?!" Tony exclaimed in horror before turning to Clint and narrowing his eyes. "Why did I not know of this earlier?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't really relevant to anything."

Tony grunted in acceptance before shutting the folder and tossing it back onto the foot of Clint's bed. "So why are you freaking out and hiding in here if this mission is a cake walk?" he asked, deciding to just cut to the chase. He had already wasted ten of the fifteen minutes he was planning on using before heading down to the labs to Bruce and the SHIELD engineers.

Clint's face took on a reddish tinge in the low light and he buried his face in his knees before mumbling something that Tony couldn't catch.

"Sorry, I do speak Kneeish." Tony responded sarcastically.

Clint's shoulders sagged and he lifted his head just enough so that his mouth could move without his words being muffled by his legs. "Gamble's persona is sort of…punkish now that he quit SWAT."

"Punkish." Tony stated flatly, trying to picture what exactly that meant.

"Yeah, you know; spikey hair, tattoos….piercings." Clint started before ending with a pained whisper. The archer's face had taken on a pale tinge at the last work and his blue eyes stood out starkly.

Tony took a few seconds to imaging Clint with his hair gelled into spikes, a dark of tattoos on his muscled forearms and a couple of silver studs in his ears; the picture was kind of hot. A lopsided smile formed on his face at the day dream until the strangled tone the archer used on the last word filtered through his brain. "Wait…are you afraid of piercings?" he asked in disbelief.

Clint flushed dark red and he shot the billionaire a deathly look. "I am not scared of piercings." He retorted in growl. "I've dated people with piercings before."

"Not what I meant." Tony said dismissively. "I mean, you get shot, stabbed and blown up all the time. Don't tell me that you are too scared to get your ears pierced, you big baby."

"Screw you, Stark." Clint snapped defensively as he pushed off the bed and stalked to the other side of the room angrily. It wasn't very effective considering the other side of the room was only four steps away; the curse of government housing. This was why Tony offered all the Avengers an entire floor each in the Tower; it made arguments much more fulfilling and dramatic.

"Okay, okay, my bad." Tony said in lieu of an apology. He could sort of understand where Clint was coming from with his fear of the tiny little pinch as the piercing pushed through the skin…okay who was he kidding? He didn't understand Clint's irrational fear at all. If anything it was taking all his strength not to burst out laughing.

"The tattoos can be faked with Henna or something." Clint snapped in irritation. "The piercings not so much, fake ones can be knocked off too easily so I have to get real ones. I just…I don't…I can't…its freaking me out." Clint trailed off in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around his torso and backed himself into one of the corners in the room.

Tony felt his amusement at the situation die away pretty quickly when he worked out how much getting the piercings was really freaking the archer out. Clint looked pretty pathetic huddling in the corner of the room and looking at him with his big scared blue eyes. He pushed to his feet and stepped over to wrap his arms around the trembling archer. "Hey." He whispered softly. "If it's that bad just don't do it." He suggested as Clint buried his face into Tony's chest beside the arc reactor.

Tony heard a muffled answer and it took him a second to work out what it meant. "Yeah well Fury's a dick." He retorted before falling silent and rubbing a hand up and down Clint's back in comfort as he thought over the situation. A few seconds and several possible ideas later he sighed, there was really only one outcome out of all of this; Tony was definitely going to be facing the Disappointed Face very soon. "If I get my ear pierced first, will you do yours?" he asked.

Clint stilled in his arms before he lifted his head and gave Tony a confused look. "What?"

"If I get my ear pierced first, will you get yours done after?" Tony repeated.

"You want to get your ear pierced, seriously?" Clint asked; his face screwed up in the adorably cute way whenever he was confused.

"Seriously, I will get mine done if you do yours too. I am not letting this irrational fear of yours ruin the amazing mission success rate you have; you know as well as I do that Natasha will never let you live it down if you don't. If I have to get my ear pierced for you to do it than I shall." Tony added firmly. He stepped away and then began tugging Clint toward the door. "I know this really good place not far from here."

Clint followed alone grudgingly after the few half-hearted attempts to pull away were unsuccessful and he resigned himself to being led through the metal grey hallways. "How do you know that there is a piercing place not far from here?" Clint asked.

"Darcy was telling me about it yesterday in the labs; she got her nipples pierced a few weeks ago and was considering getting another one." Tony explained as he dropped his sunglasses of his head and into place. He felt the archer shudder at the mention of the nipple piercings and grinned sharply. "You know, one downstairs." He added sliding his shades down his nose with a leer toward the archer's crotch. Clint blanched, almost falling over as Tony laughed and yanked him around the corner and led him to the main doors to the street, if the thought of getting his ears pierced was bad enough he didn't want to know what god forsaken drive made people want to get one down there; Clint didn't think he would ever be able to look Darcy in the eye ever again.

It took only a matter of minutes for Tony to push Clint into the Audi and peel off into the traffic and down the street. Ten minutes later Tony was pulling the car into a parking spot in front of the Glorified Pin Cushion. The tattoo parlour also did piercings as the gothic font on the front window stated. The billionaire climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door only to pause when he realised he wasn't being followed. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, Clint was still sitting in the front passenger seat staring resolutely in the direction opposite the tattoo shop. Rolling his eyes, Tony walked over to the car and opened Clint's door. "Come on you big sook, I'll even hold your hand." He drawled.

Clint shot him a dark look and ignored the proffered hand, pushing himself out of the car and walking stiffly toward the building. Grinning to himself, Tony shut the door and hurried after the agent, making sure to hit the button on his keys to lock the car before he entered the store.

The tattoo parlour looked like any other tattoo parlour in Tony though as he pushed his sunglasses onto his head. Drawings and photographs of tattoo designs lined the walls; one wall had a shelf with several folders; a brief flick through showed them to be the artist portfolios. A low wall blocked the tattoo chairs from public view at the back of the ship while the other side contained the counter and from the way Clint was staring rigidly at it; the piercings.

"Hi, can I help you guys?" A perky voice asked drawing the attention of the two men.

Tony looked over to see a girl in her late teens staring at them patiently. Her long dark hair was streaked with purple and tied up in messy pigtails; she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of converse sneakers and a black t-shirt with a familiar blue design on it which made Tony grin; SI's marketing team amused him to no end.

"Oh you can help me alright." Tony declared in satisfaction.

A thin dark eyebrow rose in response. "I don't date guys who could be my granddad, okay?"

Clint let out a sharp bark of laughter which he hastily tried to smother unsuccessfully while Tony spluttered in offense. "I am not old enough to be your granddad!" Tony exclaimed. "And that is not what I meant." He turned to Clint shot him a narrowed eyed look before turning back to the girl. "My friend is going to get his ears pierced; one in each lobe and another halfway up one ear." He declared waving to the selection of earrings on the shelves below the counter. "What do you suggest for a guy who is going for the punkie tough look?"

Clint's smothered laughed died off with a choked and panicked noise and Tony grinned toothily at him. The girl looked from between the two men with her eyebrow still raised before shaking her head and walking over to the counter to pull out a couple of trays.

"So you're looking for two lobes and an inner conch piercing." The girl stated. "Did you lose a beat or something?" she asked shooting a look toward Clint.

"Or something." The archer muttered as he looked at the piercings on the counter like they would jump off and attack him at any second.

The girl snorted in amusement. "Yeah, you so don't have the look of someone doing this willingly." She gestured to the first tray. "These are the standard lobe piercings; if you want the punkish look you really should go for a plug but I doubt you want one of those."

"I don't want a simple piercing." Clint muttered under his breath just loud enough for Tony to hear.

The billionaire's lips twitched in amusement and moved up beside the counter for a closer look. The tray the girl had brought out contained several styles of piercings from studs to rings however Tony's eyes were drawn to the simple silver loops in the corner and he pointed to them. The girl shrugged to herself and pulled them out and put them to the side on a small tray.

"These are your conch piercings; they're slightly bigger than the lobe piercings as you can see." She said pushing the second tray toward Tony.

Tony looked over the second tray and tried to imagine which one would suit Clint the best; he could imagine the archer standing smugly in a shadowy corner with only a couple of metal rings in his ears glinting in the light; the image made his stomach clench in anticipation and he hastily pointed toward another silver loop that was slightly thick that the previous ones. "That one." He declared in a strained voice before he coughed and cleared his throat to the amusement of the girl behind the counter.

"Okay, want to follow me and I'll take you to the back to get your ears done." The girl said looking at Clint as she put Tony's selected earring onto the tray to join the others.

"Ahh no." Clint stated firmly looking to Tony. "You said you were going to get yours done first. I'm not doing it unless you're doing it."

Tony sighed in resignation before turning back to the trays of earrings. "Fine, you big baby." He muttered under his breath. He looked down at the selection and pulled a face. "I picked yours; it's only fair you pick mine." He stated turning back to Clint.

The archer looked a little stunned at the announcement and stepped over to look at the selection hesitantly. "You sure?" he asked cautiously, an unreadable expression on his face.

Tony knew that his letting Clint choose the piercing meant more than simply letting the archer choose the piercing; it was a pretty big step in their relationship really and Tony knew that Clint knew that. And Tony found that he wasn't at all apprehensive about it at all; huh how about that.

Clint's blue eyes searched his own for several seconds before a small grin formed on the archer's face and he turned back to the selection eagerly; fear of his own impending piercings temporarily forgotten.

Five minutes later Tony had gotten bored and Clint still hadn't decided. He was hunched over the counter discussing piercings with the girl with hushed whispers and dramatic gestures; both of them glancing over at him on the other side of the store occasionally before pointing at a piercing and whispering some more. Eventually the pair evidently came to an agreement; just in time too since Tony was seriously considering forcing Clint to just get his damned piercings instead.

The girl placed something on a second tray and stacked the first on top of it before Tony could get a look at whatever it was before she put the remaining trays back under the counter and headed toward the back of the store. "Follow me." She called as she disappeared behind the low wall.

It seemed Clint remembered what was about to happen as his face paled and he froze in his place by the counter. Tony rolled his eyes and moved over to push him from behind toward the back of the shop where the girl had set up. She had pulled out several tools from what looked to be a sterilization machine and was currently placing the piercings into a shallow tray with a light blue liquid; obviously sterilizing them before the procedure.

"Take a seat." She said, gesturing to the leather seat that was situated in the corner. Sucking in a deep breath; albeit quietly so that Clint wouldn't notice, Tony moved over and dropped himself into the seat.

The girl adjusted it so that he was at the right height and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "Left or right?" she asked as she dipped a cotton bud in what looked like disinfecting alcohol.

"Uhh…" Tony said unsurely; he hadn't actually thought that far ahead. Wasn't there some sort of stigma or something with a guy getting his ear pierced? Shit, of all the times to forget which one…not that it really mattered technically and well Pepper was going to give him the Disappointed Face anyway. "You pick, sweetheart." He answered with a grin.

The girl smirked in response and moved to disinfect his right ear. Clint snorted so Tony could assume that the girl had purposely gone for the stigma related side. The alcohol was cold but otherwise it didn't feel any different. He watched as she reached past his shoulder and picked up the piercing and placed it in a red gun looking contraption. He still couldn't see the piercing properly; only a quick flash of silver as she moved around.

He glanced over at Clint and noticed that he was pale faced and bouncing nervously. "Relax babe, this isn't going to hurt at all." Tony said. He felt the cool metal of the gun slipping into place and then there was a click and a sharp sting in his right ear before the girl pulled the gun away and placed it onto bench. "Oww! Son of a…." he shot a dark look at the girl as she smirked and reached up to brush his fingers against his ear. Admittedly he had felt much worse before but it still stung even though the pain was fading rapidly. He pulled his fingers away from his ear and noted the difference; he could feel the weight difference even though the piercing probably only weighed a few grams.

The girl pulled a small mirror out of the draw and handed it to him. He took it with one hand and glanced at Clint again; the archer had moved so that he was sitting on one of the tattoo chairs with his head between his knees and taking deep calming breaths. Tony felt his stomach pull guiltily at the sight. "It didn't hurt that bad." He said in a carefree tone in an attempt to relax the atmosphere, he brought up the mirror and glanced at the earring; his breath catching ever so slightly. Clint had chosen a stud rather than a hoop. What Tony had assumed to be silver was actually, upon closer inspection platinum, with a purple stone inset.

"Amethyst." The girl supplied helpfully when she nodded Tony staring at the stone.

Tony felt his throat close up at the unexpected emotion that surged forward at the announcement. Amethyst didn't mean much to him but it was the colour that did; purple was Clint's colour and that he had chosen a piercing with purple in it…well then. Clearing his throat Tony lowered the mirror and handed it back to the girl who was now smiling softly at him as he pushed off the seat and crouched before Clint.

"Hey." He greeted in a husky voice.

Clint lifted his head and gave him a strained smile. "Hey." He answered back in an anxious tone.

Tony smiled softly and brushed his fingers lightly across Clint's cheek before dropping his hand and clearing his throat once more. "Does this look hot?" he asked in an arrogant tone gesturing to his ear. "I think it looks hot."

Clint's eyes flicked over and Tony saw them dilate as they focused on the piercing. Clint swallowed roughly and he made an aborted movement toward the piercing dropping his hand. "It's okay." He drawled in a not completely disinterested tone.

Tony smirked knowingly and Clint rolled his eyes before looking hesitantly over to where the girl was waiting patiently beside the chair. His face paled again but the stubborn look Tony knew all too well formed on his face and he pushed himself up and moved over to sit in the chair stiffly. "Bring it." He ordered in a level voice that made Tony inordinately proud.

Tony moved over to stand beside Clint and offered a hand; the billionaire made no comment when Clint reached up and snatched it tightly in two hands as the girl rubbed alcohol over both his ears.

"This isn't going to be as quick as your friends because you're getting loops. I have to punch the holes first and then thread the loops through so it will take a bit longer." She explained as she pulled out a different looking instrument. "It shouldn't hurt too much." She added apologetically.

When Clint's face drained, Tony felt a huge surge of guilt and squeezed the archer's hand in apology, he definitely owed Clint big time. Tony watched as the girl lifted the tool to Clint's ear and a second later the archer flinched as there was a click and Tony winced in sympathy and then again as his hand was almost crushed in the other man's grip. The girl pulled away and then picked up the piercing and moved back to Clint's ear, a few seconds later she pulled back revealing the silver loop hanging from Clint's reddened earlobe. She repeated the action on Clint's opposite side and again Clint flinched and again Tony winced. She pulled back and eyed the trembling archer warily. "Do you want me to do the conch? It has to go through the cartilage so it will hurt a bit more." She explained softly.

Clint made a pained noise and hunched over so that his head rested between his knees. He mumbled something that Tony missed so the billionaire crouched down beside his partner as the girl stepped back. "What was that?" he asked softly.

Clint took a few calming breaths before lifting his head. "I hate Fury and Coulson." He repeated wearily.

Tony gave a soft chuckle and brushed the hand that wasn't being crushed through Clint's soft hair. "I'll tell JARVIS to put Dancing Iron Man as their desktop and screensaver." Tony declared evilly. "I'll make sure it plays ACDC loudly and adjust it so they can't turn it off until you get back."

Clint snorted and shook his head in amusement. "I want you to be one hundred percent when you come back, not drooling on the floor after being tasered repeatedly." He retorted dryly. "I'm okay, do the last one." Clint added look over at the girl who was watching them with a smirk.

Tony smiled and before Clint could pull back, kissed him lightly on the lips and pushed to his feet. The archer shot him an annoyed look but nevertheless leant back into the seat after several steadying breaths. The girl prepared the tool before pausing and looking at them both. "Which side?" she asked.

Tony and Clint exchanged looks, ideally Tony knew which he'd rather but it was up to Clint. The archer chewed on his lower lip before uncertainly gesturing to his left ear. "Gamble is straight." He added with a hesitantly look toward Tony. The billionaire gave the archer an understanding smile while the girl just looked confused but nevertheless moved around so that she could access Clint's left ear.

A second later Clint hissed at the click of the gun and then cursed a blue streak as his face paled to a sickly white. Tony hastily grabbed his shoulder as the archer swayed in his seat but the action was unneeded as Clint took several deep shaky breaths and regained his balance. The girl efficiently placed the conch looped piercing in and then stepped back, pulling off her gloves. "All done." She declared before packing up the mess. She threw the cotton buds into a nearby bin and placed the instruments into the sterilizer and turned back to the pair. She opened her mouth to speak but the door jingled as someone came in and she looked toward the front of the shop. "Wait until your friend has some colour back in him and then come to the front." She suggested before heading off to meet the people that had entered.

Once they were alone Tony turned to Clint and a slow smile formed on his face as he took in the archer's newest accessories. "Damn you look fucking gorgeous with those." He drawled.

Clint flushed and he made a half-hearted swipe at Tony's legs. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Tony laughed as he pushed Clint back into the chair and dropped himself down so that he straddled the other man. "You don't fool me with your attempt at being coy, I know you think I look hot." He whispered lowly as he leant forward and brushed his nose against Clint's cheek; eyes locked on the two pieces of glinting silver that were threaded through the archer's left ear. He felt the other man shudder at his tone and smirked in response.

"Mmmm." Clint hummed back as he brought up his right hand and dropped Tony's sunglasses back into place and then trailed his fingers along Tony's jaw and then down his throat. He leant back into the seat and ran his eyes over Tony's face, unerringly drifting over to the right to focus on the purple glint in Tony's ear. "You know what?" Clint whispered huskily as he leant forward and trailed his lips across Tony's jaw and toward the earring. He paused and Tony's breath caught as he felt the wet flick of Clint's tongue brush across the stud. "It looks hot." Clint breathed into his ear and Tony couldn't help the low moan that slipped from his throat at the announcement. The blood had definitely left his brain and journeyed south and he felt the heat pool in his groin as Clint mouthed at the where his earlobe attached to the side of his head, occasionally flicking his tongue over the piercing. Tony rolled his hips experimentally as Clint's hands ran over his thighs and was greeted with a sharp intake of air that had him grinning toothily. Before it could go any further they were interrupted by a polite cough.

"As interesting as it is to see Tony Stark making out with his boyfriend I do have a job to do here and you still have to pay."

Tony jerked back and looked to see the worker leaning against the low wall with her arms crossed and an amused expression on her face. Tony felt his face heat and he jumped off Clint's lap hastily and tried to adjust himself unnoticed as Clint pushed to his feet with a satisfied smirk.

"Come on, Loverboy." Clint called as he followed the girl back to the front of the store. "You're my sugar daddy, you can pay."

Tony rolled his eyes as the comment caused the girl to burst out laughing but at least Clint was no longer twitching at the thought of having to get piercings. He looked over at the archer as the sun caught the metallic rings and felt a self-satisfied grin form on his face; it was so worth having to face the triple threat Disappointed Face that he was going to receive once they got back to the tower because oops, he had abandoned Bruce to the mercies of the SHIELD engineers. Now Banner; he had a Disappointed Face.

* * *

I'm not sure if I will continue on with this 'verse. But I may or may not, i'm moving house soon and will possibly be without internet for a month...the horror!


End file.
